Falling Fates
by Spottedjay
Summary: No one knows how, no one knows why, but on the same day ThunderClan's medicine cat went missing, two legendary kits were born. Fallingleaf and Fallingsky take up two of the most respected positions in the Clan life, but first, they must earn their Clanmates trust and loyalty. Something is coming to the Forest. No one knows what.
1. Predate

**_This certain story is close to my heart,_**** often on trips to somewhere, before I knew about Fan Fiction in general, I used to daydream. I would put myself, or in other forms of characters in the story. This time though, these two are special to me. I won't let anyone use these ideas, heck, I'll go to court if I hear that someone has copied off of me. Fallingleaf and Fallingsky BOTH belong to me, Warriors belong to Erin Hunter, or the people who she consists of. Please Read & Review...**

* * *

The queen was heaving. Her breath ragged and horse. The clear white fur was being stained with blood.

"One more! Come on Moonheart, you can do it!" A she-cat called out to the queen. Using her paws the medicine cat guided the small kittens to their mother's belly to suckle.

"No! Poppyrose! There's only supposed to be two! How could this happen?" The snowy white she-cat wailed out in despair.

"Shush." The smaller female cat named Poppyrose drew her tail across the queen's mouth "You distress is going to upset them"

Sure enough, the three tiny kittens started to mew out loudly looking for their share of milk again.

"Poppyrose! We can't go back yet, one of them has to go, he. . . . looks like me..." Moonheart said, slowly looking at her kittens with love, but Poppyrose saw the flicker of doubt and sadness when her eyes reached the little white kit.

"We'll deal with later, don't you want to know their genders?" Poppyrose meowed out. Settling down beside the new mother, she began to rasp her tongue over the queen's head.

A small nod was given to the tabby she-cat. So Poppyrose answered her "The small ginger kit is a female, the dark blue one is a male and so is your white one."

"What is going to happen? The white tom can't come home, and your kits are do soon."Moonheart asked rhetorically, while a small mew of complaint as the ginger kit pushed aside the small white one.

"What are you going to name them?" Poppyrose asked gently.

Mischief flared up in the mother's eyes. "They'll all be Fallingkit. The white one will be Fallingmoon when he is a warrior, the ginger one will be Fallingleaf, and lastly the blue one will be Fallingsky."

Poppyrose smiled quietly. She knew that the white one - Fallingkit - would have to come with her. The medicine cat stood up, he back arching as she stretched. Licking her chest fur, she looked back down to Moonheart. They only way the little white one could survive, is if he came with Poppyrose's batch of kits. Then he would have to leave his mother, father, and siblings. The prophecy was a curse. One would be spoiled, and it wasn't the other two kits. Poppyrose would let them suckle their mother for a few more days, until she gave birth. From then on, Poppyrose would be his mother.

* * *

**Prologue peeps. Also, this is going to be my (hopefully) only ThunderClan FanFicition, and it takes place in the forest, before Pinestar, or maybe not... I may have regular characters in it though, just different. That being said, please PM me any suggestions for OCs... I have some in mind, but not many. Also, I updated my plan for my Fanfics, and my real stories (FictionPress) they'll be skipping the planer each week, so I can make the chapters extra long for you. Hopefully.**


	2. Chapter Two

Fallingkit and Fallingkit nestled next to their mother quietly. In the dead of the night, am mother grieved, for she could not tell her mate, Gryphonfur, that he had another son. The white kit had been taken away from her by Poppyrose. The small medicine cat had two toms, and a stillborn girl. One tom had a brindle tabby overcoat, with a white chest, like his father, while the other tom was a brown tabby like his mother. They both had white back paws and tail tips. Moonheart was very depressed, and the now newly main medicine cat, Badgerfoot, was worrying about her.

"Now, please, get some sleep and stop thinking. Your kits are going to get less milk if you stop making it." Badgerfoot always said, but the dull pain and feeling didn't leave Moonheart until a rainy day came.

Leaving the kits in the care of Meadowfern, another queen in the nursery, Moonheart bounded out to the warrior's den, looking for her mate. Gryphonfur was near the middle of the sleeping cats, so Moonheart softly called out his name. He pricked his head up, looking to see who was calling him.

"Gryphonfur, do you want to walk with me?" The she-cat asked. The tom nodded, and picked his way through the heap of cats until he reached Moonheart. Giving her a quick lick on the check he stretched.

"You know, I never understood why you like the rain so much, and hate the sun." Gryphonfur told his mate humorously as they walked out of camp.

When they reached the gorse tunnel, he let Moonheart go first. The two climbed to the top of the ravine, slowly making their way through the ferns along the worn out paths. The undergrowth danced slowly in the storm's wind. The couple made their way towards Sunning Rocks. Moonheart sat down beneath an oak tree; its roots had been dug around to make a small hollow. The white cat went into the hollow first, leaving her mate to come after her.

"I thought the point of walking in the rain was to get wet" Gryphonfur said, his voice muffled by the closeness of the hollow. Moonheart let out a small smile, but it quickly vanished. .

"Gryphonfur….. They're something I have to tell you" the she-cat began slowly. Her mate's ears angled towards her, as his interest perked up.

"I had three kits instead of two. StarClan came to me before I gave birth, and, they told me that one of the kits was cursed. The one that I had to give up was white, like me. His name was like the others though, all Fallingkit. His name was going to be Fallingmoon if I was able to keep him." The she-cat wailed in despair "I just couldn't tell you before! I didn't think you ought to know, so I left you in the dark, thinking that you only had one daughter and son. Gryphonfur I am so sorry!"

Moonheart's wails turned into sobs, the pain wasn't from telling Gryphonfur, but of her own pain in having to give up her kit. The rain continued to pound as minutes passed by, they soon turned to hours when Gryphonfur eventually rose from his stiff position.

"At least you told me, but don't tell Fallingkit and Fallingkit. They might not want to know." The tom stretched and touched his nose to Moonheart's giving her a quick lick on the check, before he lead her back to the camp.

* * *

**Peeps, I use Word before I post this, so when it's only like a paragraph long, it's a page long here. This one isn't but from now on this story will be Fallingkit's (Fallingleaf's) POV, and sometimes someone else's.**


End file.
